one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines vs Dib Membrane
Dipper Pines vs Dib Membrane is a What If One Minute Melee by Pure King of Rage. Description Gravity Falls vs Invader Zim: Two Whiz Kids who are experts at dealing with the supernatural. Who Would Win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS! NO RULES! NO RESEARCH! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! Dipper and Dib meet in the woods, and glares at each other. "Let's settle this!" shouted Dib "Couldn't agree more." replied Dipper. They both get into a combat stance. PARANORMAL SHOWDOWN! FIGHT! Dib and Dipper charges at each other and exchanges blows, but Dipper wins and kicks Dib to the ground. Dib gets up and pulls out his dodgeball machine, and fires several dodgeballs towards Dipper. Dipper pulls out a flashlight, aims it towards the oncoming dodgeballs, and shrinks them down to the size of a pebble. Dib gets frustated and pulls out his Zapper, and fires a electric spark towards the flashlight, destroying it. Dipper then pulls out a grappling hook gun and latches on to a nearby golf cart, and drives off. Dib proceeds to chase after Dipper on the golf cart, managing to catch up to him, but Dipper hits him with his grappling hook, slowing him down. Dib gets up and pulls out his Laptop. "You're messing with the wrong paranormal investigator!" shouted Dib as he begins to type something up on his Laptop. As soon as he was done an alien spaceship appears and Dib climbs onboard. Dib proceeds to chase after Dipper in his alien spacecraft, and as soon as he got close to Dipper, Dib starts firing lasers at him. Dipper manages to dodges the lasers, but the cart trips over a rock and Dib manages to get a clear shot on Dipper, destroying the cart, and causing him to crash into a tree. Dipper gets up and sees Dib laughing at him. Dipper glares at him and pulls out his magnet gun, turns it on, and latches onto Dib's ship. Dib tries his best to shake him off, but Dipper wouldn't budge, and Dipper then set Magnet gun to EMP mode, sending a pulse through the ship, causing it to crash into the forest. "Starting Emergency Reboot mode!" said Dib's ship as it starts to repair itself. Dib and Dipper gets up and glares at each other, Dipper pulls out a spear made out of bones and Dib pulls out a sword. Dib and Dipper engages in a sword fight, with both of them trying to out struggle one another, so Dib delivers a kick towards Dipper's stomach, causing him to drop his spear. Dib then proceeds to cut off Dipper's head killing him instantly. "Woo-hoo yeah! I won!" shouted Dib in victory. 'K.O! Aftermath Dib flies away in his spaceship, while Mabel cries over Dipper's dead body. Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Dib Membrane! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'TV Shows vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Genius vs Genius Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute